


I didn't mean to break my wing

by reallyraduniverse



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Broken Wings, M/M, Precious smol blueberry, Warren done goofed, angery birb, angsty bird, how cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Kind of a companion/follow up to Broken Wings Make You Angsty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing the first thing so here we go.

_m_ Kurt loves his  _Engel_. He loves Warren's wings, he loves  _ **Warren**_. He doesn't think he's ever loved someone so much as he loves the winged mutant. Not Peter, though most of the team thinks that Kurt is in love with either the silver haired speedster, or Scott. 

Warren is almost frightened by how much Kurt loves him- and by how much he loves the little blue teleporter. He'll do _anything_ for his lover. He'll do anything to catch Kurt's eye, to draw his attention to Warren. 

That is why he, Warren Worthington III, foolishly perched at the top of a tree. Being the clumsy idiot he is, he fell from said tree and failed at trying to break his fall. His left wing was broken in more places than one, and he hated himself for letting it happen. Also, it hurts real bad and the painkillers Hank gave him aren't helping. 

He feels bad about it too. He fears seeing the worry and hurt in Kurt's beautiful eyes. It pains him to hurt the feelings of his lover. At least he isn't dying. It's just a broken wing, which he didn't initially intend to break. 

Kurt finally comes back from training, tired but happy. Warren immediately tucks his wings closer to his back, trying to hide the broken one, but it doesn't work. The little blue mutant catches a glimpse of the bandages and splint. 

"Warren?" His cute accent makes the W sound more like a V. "What happened?"

"Well, you see, I-" he breaks off, suddenly finding this situation hilarious. Kurt doesn't understand why his angel's wing is all bandaged up, or why he's laughing hysterically like Kurt told a funny joke. He's sad, because his Warren is hurt. But he does love his angel's laugh. He just doesn't understand why Warren is laughing so hard. 

"Warren? Why are you laughing?" Kurt's worried tone snaps Warren back to reality. 

"I wanted to impress you so I perched on the highest branch of that tree and then I fell." He shrugs, it hurts. 

"You broke your wing?" Kurt's gorgeous eyes tear up, and Warren feels infinitely terrible. 

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I coulda hit my head and forgot everything." He gets up slowly, reaching Kurt in a few seconds and hugging the teleporter tightly to calm him. Kurt merely cries, sobbing loudly over Warren and his broken wing.

"Aw, Kurt- don't cry, I'm fine." He says reassuringly to the sobbing Kurt. 

It takes a while for Kurt to stop crying, and Warren realizes he only has patience when it comes to his blue boyfriend. 

"Are you sure it's not that bad?" Kurt asks. 

"Yeah. I have painkillers if it gets too bad."

"I don't like the though if you hurting, _mein Engel._ " 

"I know, Kurt. But I'm fine." Warren assures him, patting Kurt's fluffy hair, resulting in soft purrs from the little teleporter.  

" _Ich liebe dich_ , Warren." He says softly.

"Yeah, I love you too, Kurtie." 

**Author's Note:**

> Engel- angel   
> Mein Engel - my angel  
> Ich liebe dich- I love you 
> 
> Ummm I wrote this on my phone whilst laying in bed, tired. Is it good???


End file.
